I can't escape this now, unless you show me how
by EvilRegalDearie
Summary: Regina and Zelena being sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Zelena paced around in her sister's guest bathroom. Her nerves were on end and she really needed a cigarette. She reached into her pocket, grabbed her pack and pulled one out. Lifting it up to her nose she deeply inhaled the intoxicating nicotine scent. She wanted nothing more than to put it in between her lips and set it ablaze but she knew she couldn't. At least not yet. She had to wait exactly three minutes. Three tiny minutes. A hundred and eighty unbearable seconds held her fate. She sat down, closed her eyes and began rocking back and forth. Her movements were slow and steady.

"One hundred and eighty seconds." She told herself out loud.

"Just one hundred eighty seconds. You can do this, Zelena. Everything will be fine." She said, assuring herself.

Magic would've helped her in this situation. She could simply hide the problem until she had the chance to eradicate her mistake. But no, her life was never that easy. Regina had taken her magic away several months back and now she was powerless. The brunette was kind enough to allow her to stay in her mansion so as long as she take that second chance she was so nicely offered. Thinking about it made her roll her eyes. It wasn't an offer it was much more like a forcing. Her younger sister had threatened to rip her heart out if she wasn't complicit. She had no choice really. But the more time she spent with her, the more she'd grown to like her sister. Dare she say it, but she even begun to admire the former queen. She was the most fragile person she'd ever met and also the strongest.

"Zelena!" Her sister called. "I'm going to the store, is there something you need?" There was a pause before the brunette spoke again.

"Besides green apples." She added on.

Zelena stood up, the cigarette still clenched beneath her fingers. This was it. The moment of truth. She looked down and her light blue eyes saw her absolute worst nightmare. Tears welled up.

"Oh heavens no."

"Zelena!?" The former mayor called again.

"I know you can hear me." She said.

The ginger again paced back and forth. Her hands now in her hair and her breathing becoming heavy.

"That's it," Regina communicated, opening her front door "I'm leaving."

"Prenatal!" The former witch practically screamed.

"I - I need prenatal!"


	2. Chapter 2

Zelena heard the tapping of her sister's high heels as they collided against the marble floor. She was coming and shortly. She picked herself up off the floor wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes. The bathroom door swung open and Regina carefully looked at her sister.

"What did you say?" She asked her.

The ginger sighed. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Zelena...!?"

"Regina, please don't make me say it again. I know you very well heard me."

"You're... pregnant?" The brunette inquired.

Zelena slowly nodded her head.

"And you can't tell anyone."

"I won't." Her younger sister said.

"I'm serious, Regina. You can't utter one word of this to anybody. Not even your new boyfriend."

The former mayor lost her balance for a second. She quickly settled herself before looking at the former witch surprised.

"How do you know that I'm seeing someone new?" She asked.

"You're not exactly subtle with it, sis. I can hear your late night cellular calls along with your incessant giggling."

Regina folded her arms. "I do not giggle."

"You do too. It keeps me up. So who ever it is that has you so head over heels, he can't know."

"Zelena, I said I won't say anything and I won't. You should learn to trust me, I am your sister after all."

"You have to promise, Regina."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I promise; there. Would you like me to pinky swear on it now?"

"This isn't funny." Zelena responded, pushing past the younger woman.

"I need to get this problem solved as soon as possible." She told her while walking down the stairs.

The brunette followed behind her. Curious as to what her older sister could be talking about.

"What do you mean?" She asked her.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" I don't want children. Haven't I told you this already?"

"Hmm... no." Regina replied, shaking her head. "That's something I would've remembered."

"Oh." The ginger responded. "I thought I shared that with you." She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a green apple. She smiled watching her sister frown. Why she loved those sickly sweet ones so much, she'd never understand.

"Zelena, you are not aborting this baby. I won't have you killing my future niece and or nephew."

The former witch scoffed. "That's funny sis, I don't remember asking your permission. I'm the one who's carrying a baby here, I get to say what happens."

"And you want the baby gone." Regina said, her statement sounding like a question.

Her older sister nodded.

"I don't understand why you would want this, sis. Having a baby is a one of the more pleasant things in life."

"Maybe for you it is - it was. But not for me. I wouldn't know the first thing about motherhood."

Zelena eyes washed over with sadness and Regina took notice. She hadn't realized that her sister just might be frightened. Her insecurities ruled her life at one point. Trying to go into the past was a prime example. She didn't feel good enough or wanted. Now her insecurities were showing again. Insecure and scared about becoming a mother. Of course that's what it was. Nothing's scarier than that. Being responsible for a new life is nerve wrecking.

"Are you... are you scared Zelena?" Regina asked, searching her sister's face for signs of fear.

The ginger's breath hitched. "No, why would you say that?"

"You can tell me." Regina said, hearing the hitch in her sister's throat. "I want that for us."

Zelena stayed silent for a moment. Her sister's kindness was really annoying her right now. Looking for a deep emotional root to this was just pointless. She wasn't going to reveal the truth. Talking about how terrified she was certainly wasn't going to make it go away. Yes, she enjoyed her sister's company but being all mushy was a bit much, even if they had been getting to know one another for the past four months.

"Enough about me. What about you? Who's the new beau? After Robin reunited with Marian, I didn't expect you to find someone else."

Regina decided to let their conversation veer off for now. If her sister wanted to let it go, she would too; for now.

"I'd expected you to be depressed for at least six months, at least." Her sister admitted. "You are quite emotional. I'm surprised you haven't gone all evil queen on us."

"All evil queen?"

"You know," Zelena said, "you'd go around poisoning apples, cursing lands, ripping people's hearts out... that sort of thing."

Regina pursed her lips, slightly annoyed.

"What faith you have in me." She responded sarcastically, opening her front door.

Zelena smirked. "Well, clearly I was wrong." The red head said, as she walked along side her younger sister.

"So, who is your new boyfriend? I certainly am intrigued."

Regina's dark hair blew in the air. She opened her mouth to only immediately shut it.

"Since we're keeping secrets here, you can't tell a soul. Understand?"

Zelena nodded her head.

"Not a soul." She communicated, pretending to zip her mouth and lock it.

"We've only been seeing each other for a month now."

"Who is he?" The ginger asked eagerly.

"It's Neal." Regina divulged.

The former witch stopped in her tracks. "You're seeing the dark ones son?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong with her!?" Emma asked, watching in horror at the ginger's erratic breathing.

"I don't know." Regina responded. "We were just talking and then this happened."

Zelena could only hardly hear her sister. Her breathing was fast and indeed erratic. Extremely uncontrollable. She tried to steady it but her efforts weren't working. She was shaken up. Her sister couldn't be dating Neal. Of all the available men in Storybrooke her sister had to go and pick the man whose father had impregnated her? This couldn't possibly be happening.

"Did you hit her?" She heard the blonde ask.

"What!? Why would I hit her? We're finally getting along, Swan. She lives in my house!"

Everything was disoriented. She could barely see anything. Yellow mixed black and she knew those colors represented her sister and Emma. She stumbled to her knees while tears streamed down her face.

Regina held onto her older sister afraid to let go. The red head was shaking and it frightened the former queen. She wasn't going to watch this anymore so she instantly transported them to the hospital.

Her surroundings changed quickly. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or if this was the act of magic. She still felt her younger sister. Her touch gave her security.

"Where is Dr. Whale?" Zelena heard before everything went black.

"Panic attack?" Regina questioned.

"What would cause my sister to have that?"

"Usually panic attacks are caused by something deeply upsetting." He informed her.

Regina didn't think the pregnancy was the cause of Zelena's panic attack. If so, she would've had it earlier. She was afraid she knew why her sister freaked out and if it was what she thought it was, she might just end up freaking out herself.

"Regina, what's going on?" Zelena asked, sitting up in the hospital bed.

The brunette walked closer to her sister.

"You had a panic attack, dear. Why didn't you tell me you suffered from them?"

"I didn't think I would ever go through one again. Unfortunately I was wrong."

Regina really didn't want to ask this, but she needed to know the answer.

"What upset you?" She inquired.

"What?" Zelena responded.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Whale said, exiting the room.

"What caused your panic attack?" The former mayor asked.

"I don't know." She answered, lying. She couldn't very well tell Regina the truth.

"You're not being truthful."

"Are too." Zelena replied.

"Are not." Regina responded.

"Are you trying to spare my feelings? Because if you are, that's very kind of you."

Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Neal upset me." She told her. Revealing the truth.

"Because he's the father of your baby?" Regina asked.

"No!" Zelena responded, surprised at her sister's assumption.

"Because his father is."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wish Regina and Zelena had been sisterly towards one another. THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO AWESOME! Enjoy :)

* * *

"But he despises you." Regina said, not understanding how Rumple could be the father of her sister's unborn baby.

Zelena brought her knees up to her chest.

"I know that, Regina. Yet another reason why I have to get rid of this baby."

"I'm sorry." Regina replied. "Despise... that... that probably wasn't the nicest word to use."

"But it's the truth, isn't it? Rumple won't want to have anything to do with this baby. I don't."

The brunette shook her head. "You're scared, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"And you're forgetting Rumple created this entire curse just so he could find his son. He's a manipulative little imp when he wants to be but I think it's safe to say, he has a soft spot for children."

Zelena knew her sister was right. Rumple did have a heart when it came to babies. What could she say in response to that? It was the truth.

"It doesn't matter, Regina. Rumple will never know." She told her.

"He has a right to, Zelena. That baby is just as much his as she or he is yours."

"I know that, alright! Stop being so correct, okay? I realize that he has a right know and I know Rumple adores children but..." She stopped herself.

Regina stepped closer.

"But what, Zelena?"

The red head sighed. "Nothing, just forget it." She got out of the hospital bed and walked towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk, sis. Don't wait up."

Regina watched her sister leave, beginning to think of ways to persuade her to keep the baby. She was the one, after all, with magic.

* * *

The wind blew in Zelena's face as she walked down the streets of Storybrooke. She hated how everything her sister had said was accurate. Maybe Rumple did deserve to know that she was carrying his child. But maybe he didn't. It's not as though keeping this from him was necessarily a bad thing. He was with Belle. Telling him he had gotten her pregnant would only complicate things between him and his annoying little girlfriend. As Regina said, Rumple despised her. She didn't want there to be something else he hated her for. And yes, she did think he had a heart when it came to children, but her child? She wasn't so sure about that. He'd probably resent the child for making things difficult between him and Belle. She exhaled. Thinking was only making her feel worse. Her own father hadn't loved her, she certainly didn't want that for her baby. Of course, this would only be a problem if she were indeed planning on having the baby, which she wasn't.

"Oww." A voice said, taking the former witch out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized it, but she had accidentally bumped into someone.

"Are you alright, Belle?" Gold asked, carefully looking over his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, Rumple." She answered.

Zelena took a step back. If only she had her magic. Because right now she felt the urgent need to disappear.

"Sorry." She quickly said, hurrying away before either one of them had a chance to respond.

* * *

The former mayor paced back and forth. Her sister was pregnant, Rumplestilskin was the father, and of all people she was dating his son. Things were becoming stressful and she certainly didn't want to add more weight to the situation but she couldn't just let Zelena abort her niece and or her nephew. Sure, that wasn't her decision to make but the evil queen in her didn't care. The baby was an innocent in all of this. He or she didn't deserve to be punished. Regina knew what she needed to do. She just hoped her sister wouldn't be too angry with her afterwards.

* * *

Zelena walked inside her sister's mansion and made her way up to her room. She hated seeing Rumple with Belle. Even though she wished it hadn't, it made her jealous seeing them together. Why she still had feelings for him she'd never understand. He loved Belle not her. A memory loss potion sounded really good right now.

She turned on the light and jumped back seeing her sister appear.

"Regina, you scared me. What are doing here in the dark?"

The brunette stood up. "You have to promise me you won't be upset." She said.

"Upset about what?" Her sister asked, afraid.

"I've done something I doubt you'll like." She responded.

Zelena was struck with fear.

"You've told someone haven't you? For heavens sake Regina, you promised you wouldn't!"

"No, that's not it."

Zelena exhaled. "Well, what have you done? I very well am intrigued."

They had suddenly switched places. Zelena was sitting on her bed and Regina was now standing by the doorway.

"I've cast a spell." Regina informed her.

"What sort of spell?"

"The sort of spell that may or may not... keep you confined." Her sister revealed.

"Sis," Zelena voiced through gritted teeth, "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you can't leave."

"So now I'm your prisoner?"

"You wouldn't be my first." Regina replied.


End file.
